He Couldn't, She Wouldn't
by dawnnoondusk
Summary: He couldn't tell her. She wouldn't tell him. A night by the sea finally gives them the courage they needed. TophxSokka.
1. Tears

Okay! Here's the story! It started out as something simple and grew into a **massive**, many-word monster, so I split it into two parts.

I don't know if anyone will be interested in the second bit so if you are, just give me a review! Hell, one word will do. As long as I know **someone** wants to read it! If there is any interest, I'll put it up! Just a little warning there is some OOC-ness from Toph.

* * *

A girl in green sat by the edge of the sea. The waves lapped gently at her feet as she gingerly trailed one finger through the cool liquid. She lifted her finger out of the sea and heard a drop thud softly onto the sand. The earthbender sighed and rested her chin on her knees. She wished she knew the colour of the sea, just so she would know the colour of his eyes.

'Hey, what's up?' asked a familiar voice from somewhere behind her, breaking her train of thought.

'Oh!' She was startled. She would know that voice anywhere.

Said boy with ocean blue eyes spoke up again. 'Sorry, sorry. Did I scare you?'

'No! Of cour-' she paused, and then sighed, too tired to pretend. 'Yea, Sokka. You did.'

'What's up?' The water tribe youth repeated, plopping down to her right. 'I thought you would've heard me approaching.'

'I was just distracted. That's all.' Toph sighed again, her sightless eyes 'gazing' out into what she assumed was the sea, judging by the sound of the waves. She wondered how vast it was. And once again, she found herself wondering what his eyes looked like. Shaking her head to get that distracting thought out of her mind, she asked him, 'What are you doing out here?'

'I was gonna ask you the same thing.' said Sokka as he stretched out his legs into the sea. 'Mmm... Nice and cold.' he drawled as he laid down, placing his hands behind his head.

'I asked first.' replied the stubborn earthbender.

'Couldn't sleep.' was the simple reply. 'What about you?'

'Same thing.' she blew at her fringe to keep it out of her eyes. Not that it would matter. She couldn't see anyway. A strong but gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to Sokka in surprise.

'Are you okay? You don't sound alright.' he was concerned. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing...' she trailed off and returned to 'gazing' at the sea.

'I might not be able to sense things like you Toph, but I've got to be _really_ dumb to not see that you're not okay. And, believe it or not, I'm not_ that_ dumb. Come on, you can tell me.' He squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner.

'Like I said, it's nothing.' She tried to say it as nonchalantly as possible but a little bit of her despair slipped into her voice.

'Right... You're not sleeping which is just wrong. Once the sun sets, you get sleepy and you fall asleep the moment you touch the ground. And nothing in the world can wake you up once you sleep, not even an earthquake. So it's got to be something pretty major.' He ticked off the points one by one on his fingers. 'Should I go on?' he asked.

'Why do you care?' Toph asked after a thoughtful pause. Not accusingly, not angrily. It was a genuine question asked out of curiosity. Why did he care how she felt? The question caught Sokka unaware and he let go of her shoulder. She immediately missed the warmth and comfort it gave.

'Well?' She asked, turning to look at him. She was blind but she could still feel his gaze and she held it. 'Why won't you speak? I thought you could never stop talking.' A teasing smile settled on her lips. Sokka let out a soft chuckle. He had never seen her smile like that before. His hand reached up and brushed away her windblown bangs revealing her sea-foam green orbs. For a moment, he felt as though he was drowning in them. Then he shook his head and looked down at his hand, wondering what in the world had possessed him to do that. _Must have been Katara's cooking,_ he told himself. Toph's cheeks started to burn when she felt him brush her hair away. She was ashamed to admit it but she liked what he did. To distract both herself and Sokka from her slowly warming cheeks, she waved her hand in front of his face. 'Hello? Earth to Sokka! This is a day worthy of history books! I managed to silence the great blabber mouth with four simple words!' she teased.

'Aw, shut it.' sulked Sokka. 'Then answer me already.' Toph shot back, folding her arms. 'Well, er...' stuttered Sokka. He couldn't tell her the truth.

He had noticed she was gone after waking up for a snack. But he couldn't say he had immediately gone off to find her. He couldn't tell her why he had done it. If it had been Aang or even Katara he would have just snacked and returned to his bed. But not if it was her. Because the way he felt for Toph... it was more than friendship. Oh **man**, that he definitely could not tell her! She'd probably crush him under a rock. Or at least laugh in his face.

'I'm waiting.' said Toph. She stood up and stretched lazily. 'I think I might have aged a good ten years waiting for your answer.' Sokka just said the first thing that came into his mind 'Well, it's because you're my good friend I suppose.'

'Friend?' Sometimes she ignored him, sometimes she teased him, occasionally she hit him and questioned his gender yet he still considered her his good friend? 'Yes Toph, friend. 'Sokka teased, treating her like a 4 year old. 'That's the word we use to describe people we like.' 'People we like?' she seemed to have developed a habit of echoing people's words in a questioning manner. Sokka paused and gulped. _That came out wrongly_. He quickly stood up, brushing the sand off his pants. 'You know what I mean Toph. I mean, come on...' He blabbered, hoping to salvage the situation. 'Yea, I know, I was just teasing Sokka.' she replied, but she wasn't. She was hoping he had meant it the way she thought. But she could _never_ let him know that. He'd probably be all awkward and avoid her. An uncomfortable silence settled over them and for a minute, they just stared out into the ocean.

'So, what's wrong with you? You still haven't answered me.' asked Sokka, determined to forget what had just happened. He was more focused on finding out what was wrong with the unusually silent earthbender. 'And no more, 'It's nothing's' from you.' he added quickly as Toph opened her mouth to deny again. 'I know something's up. Why don't you trust me?' Sokka was hurt. Weren't they friends?

'It's not that I don't trust you Sokka, it's just... I don't want to burden you with my negative thoughts or anything.' Toph said quietly, hugging herself. She couldn't. She couldn't let him know how weak she was inside. The thoughts were flooding her mind again. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing them to go away.

'Hey. Come on, we're friends aren't we? We got to be there for each other.' The warrior said soothingly as he rested his hand on her shoulder again, giving it a comforting squeeze. Toph felt herself slowly giving in. She wanted to tell someone _so_ badly. But still, 'Heh, I'm not used to you being so sweet and caring. I'm more used to the whiny warrior.' Toph joked, hoping to distract him.

'Nice try Toph. I'm not gonna start arguing with you. Now, spill it.' He insisted. He had that stubborn look in his eye. She knew it. She could feel it. With a sigh, Toph began slowly. 'Alright... it's just, I'm just...' She took a deep breath, trying to calm her inner turmoil. Then, she took the plunge. 'I'm just... sick. Sick of not being able to see, alright? There, I said it.' It was easier now that she got the first sentence out. The rest of it just flowed out of her mouth. All the discontent. All the sadness, the longing. Everything that had been keeping her awake.

'I'm tired of having to ask you guys to tell me what's going on in the sky. Because the moment anything doesn't touch the ground, I'm totally vulnerable. I **hate** it. I **hate** being helpless. I **hate** not knowing! I **hate** being treated as an invalid, just because I can't _see_!' She was shaking. Everything burst from her, like her inner dam had broken and she just couldn't stop. Sokka had never seen her lose control like that. He stepped closer and put his arm around her. She barely registered his proximity, too lost in her emotions. 'I want to _know_! I want to know the colour of the sky; I want to know the colour of trees and flowers! I want to know how vast the sea can be, I want to know more than the sound of the waves!' She sounded so angry, so desperate. Sokka moved even closer and enveloped her in a hug.

Somewhere on his right shoulder, a tiny Sokka was yelling at him, asking him, _what on earth are you doing_ and _do you have a death wish?_ But another, bigger part of him was too worried about Toph to care if she would squash him like a bug later. So he flicked the tiny Sokka away. Toph finally realised how close he was but she didn't care anymore. She turned around and threw her arms around his neck and began to sob quietly.

'I... I wish I could _see_, Sokka! What's the point of being the greatest earthbender alive if I have to be _blind_? I would gladly give up being an earthbender, just to be able to see!' She was calming down, her whispered words filled more with grief than hate. 'I want to see Aang's face. He's my pupil and I don't even have the faintest idea what he looks like. And Katara. She cares so much for me and yet I'll never see her. And... And you. I want to know what you look like.' Sokka stiffened slightly. She wanted to see him? Why? But Toph did not explain. Somewhere in her confused mind, she still had enough sense not to give the truth away about her feelings for Sokka. She _couldn't_. She thought it would ruin the already fragile friendship they had. Instead she went on. 'The only two faces I've known my whole life are my parents'. And I only know what I can feel. I don't know the colour of their eyes; I'll never know their smiles. I... I... I just wish I could...' she trailed off into silent sobs that wracked her frame. Sokka didn't know what to say so he just settled for gently patting her back and making comforting sounds every so often till she calmed down.

Finally realizing she was holding Sokka, she sprang away from him as if he was on fire and rubbed vigorously at her eyes, trying to erase the evidence that she had cried. 'Look, I'm sorry you had to see that okay? Don't tell anyone or I'll squash you!' she tried to sound as threatening as possible but that was difficult as she was still hiccoughing from all that crying. Toph was furious with herself. She wasn't supposed to lose control! She was only supposed to tell Sokka a little bit, enough to keep him from asking more questions. But now she had gone and cried her eyes out in front of him! What would he think of her now?

'Sure.' Sokka said simply. Again, an awkward silence settled, punctuated only by Toph's hiccoughing. Sokka had never seen her like that. It was _frightening_, to see the strong earthbender reduced to a helpless girl like that. How he wished he could help her...

'You know. If you want to. You can feel **my** face.' Sokka offered suddenly. _Argh!_ He mentally slapped his head. What on earth was he thinking, saying that? He really had to talk to Katara about her cooking! It had obviously screwed up his thinking process! Now Toph would think he pitied her. _She's going to hate me for that! _

'I... I mean if you want to! I'm not implying anything or whatever...' he stuttered.

Toph couldn't help but smirk even though she was still hiccoughing. She realised what had made him panicked. She always loved it when he got like that, it was just so entertaining. But the sentiment touched her. He had listened, he had cared. So, she silenced him with gentle shush.

'Relax, Sokka! I know you mean well.' A smile settled on her lips and Sokka couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked at that moment. 'Did you mean it? When you said I could feel your face?' He didn't say anything. He only took her hands and placed them on his face. Her smile grew wider and she thanked him silently with a slight nod of her head.

* * *

Awww... isn't Sokka sweet? And twitchy? I just love it when he gets all awkward! In the second chapter, Toph will feel his face... and a little bit more!! Sokka is not going to be used to it... So much awkwardness can occur, and who knows what it'll lead to! (Well obviously, **I** do! But it's a secret!) A kiss or two maybe? I can't wait to finish writing it! So drop me a review if you're even remotely interested to see how it ends up!

Until then. Have a great day!


	2. Touch

Alright! 6 reviews! _Gives reviewers __**big **__internet HUG! _Thanks guys!

**Tokkalover: **Heh... Since you wanted it, I'll give ya a bit more than two...  
**Nerf-or-Nothing: **I know! Sokka is just so sweet! More as promised!  
**meowmaddness 'The Dookster': **Thanks for the extremely detailed review! I **love** it when people give their opinions like that. I figured Toph would have those times when she feels real low because she can't see and Sokka managed to see her in one of her moods.  
**n3rdchik:** Thanks loads for the comment. I always thought that Sokka would have a hard time expressing how he felt.  
**KaTaAnG fOr EvEr:** This chapter's for you sweetie, thanks for your awesome review! I'll definitely try to write more stories!  
**joehalo15:** I'll read your story ASAP and I'll write ya a review on what I think about it!

Because of the surprisingly large number of reviewers, I decided to put up the chapter even sooner. And now, on with the story!

**

* * *

**

In the last chapter...

'Relax Sokka! I know you mean well.' A smile settled on her lips and Sokka couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked at that moment. 'Did you mean it? When you said I could feel your face?' He didn't say anything. He only took her hands and placed them on his face. Her smile grew wider and she thanked him silently with a slight nod of her head.

* * *

Slowly, her hands slid down his cheeks to his neck. She felt him tense up. 'I like to know more than just the face so usually I feel around the upper body.' she explained. 'But if you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll stop okay?' 'Yea, sure.' breathed Sokka. He wasn't quite used to being touched like that. In fact, as far as he could remember, no one but his mother had ever been so close to him. He gulped softly when he felt Toph's hand slide up and down his shoulders. He didn't expect her hand to be so soft and gentle.

'Hmm... You have broad shoulders. Very nice.' She mumbled, half talking to herself, half talking to Sokka. Her hands slid down his arms and she gently squeezed them. 'Muscles too... I always imagined you as a bit of a skinny bones.' 'Hey! I **am** a warrior after all.' Sokka protested but she silenced him with another shush. 'Alright, alright. I just imagined you that way, that's all.' she said as her hands slipped across his chest. Sokka gulped again. His heart began to race. He really wasn't used to this. Toph heard his heart beat faster and said, 'If you'd rather I not...' her hands travelling back toward his face. She understood why he was so nervous. She was too! It wasn't everyday she got to feel a guy's chest after all! And a very fit one at that...

'No, no... It's fine.' said Sokka. He forced himself to calm down. He was a brave warrior! How could he let something like _that_ spook him? 'If you're sure...' said Toph as her hands trailed cautiously down his chest. She liked what she felt. He was very fit, with a six-pack if what she was feeling was right. 'Oh, very nice...' she mumbled as she trailed a finger down his stomach. Sokka shivered and felt his face start to burn from her unexpected comment. He thanked the spirits Toph couldn't see how red he was turning. She would never let him live it down. But Toph heard his heart speed up again and had guessed why. Her own face began to burn again, she was so embarrassed! How could she have let that comment slip out? She quickly decided to stop feeling his chest and moved her hands upwards. Up his long neck, her fingers lingering over his necklace for a moment, before sliding over his strong chin and onto his cheeks. 'You've got nice skin.' She commented. It was warm and smooth with a slight layer of fuzz, kinda like a peach.

'Erm, thanks?' replied Sokka. Toph giggled a bit at his confused tone before sliding up towards his nose. She couldn't resist giving it a tiny pinch. 'Oi!' squealed Sokka. Toph giggled again. 'Sorry, I couldn't resist! Your nose is just so... cute!' Sokka pouted, 'Hey, warriors are **not** supposed to be cute!' 'Whatever!' said Toph as her fingers went higher. Sokka's cheeks were practically on fire now. She said he was cute! _Is that a good or bad thing? _

Toph felt the temperature of his cheeks rising and realised he was blushing. She felt her temperature rise to a level that easily matched his and prayed the night was dark enough to hide that fact. 'Close your eyes.' Toph instructed softly and he obeyed. She gently brushed her hands over his eyelids and played with his long eyelashes. Once again, the earthbender found herself wondering what they looked like and quickly tried to ignore that question, knowing she would never have the answer. Toph felt him squirm slightly because her fingers were still teasing his eyelashes. _Oops!_ She quickly stopped what she was doing.

Instead, her fingers drifted higher still until they brushed his hairline and she asked, 'Could... could you let down your hair? I want to know how long it is...' she hoped it didn't sound too weird a request. 'Erm, sure.' Said Sokka as he reached up and untied his hair with a quick yank. He shivered slightly as Toph's finger glided through his hair, lightly brushing his scalp. His hair went all the way down to his shoulders and Toph slid her finger through his surprisingly silky locks, gently loosening tangles along the way. She spread her fingers and let the hair gently slid out of her grip. She was suddenly felt with the urge to know the smell of his hair and leaned in to take a gentle sniff. He smelt _nice_, like...

She suddenly panicked as she heard his heart beat loudly. It sounded like a drummer was right there with them! Her face was practically on fire. _How could I have done that!_ _That was just so stupid, smelling him like that!_ She tried to cover up the awkwardness of the moment with a quick, 'Nice hair.' before moving back to feeling his face. Sokka almost chocked when she had leaned towards him and sniffed his hair. Oh spirits, he didn't know if he should be weirded out, or shy, or embarrassed. All he knew was that he hoped he wasn't stinky. Then he heard her muttered comment and let out a sigh of relief. At least he didn't smell.

Toph ran her fingers lightly over his brows and she could feel the wrinkles on his forehead. He frowned a lot. But he smiled a lot too. She knew by feeling the slight wrinkles around his eyes just now. Her hands slipped lower, to the only place she had not felt. She left it for last because the mouth was a sensitive spot and she wanted him to be used to her first. Slowly, her fingers ran over his lips. Contrary to what she had though, he did not have dry and rough lips but lips that were soft, plump and, for the lack of a better word, kissable. _It's not that I want to kiss him or anything of course_, she tried to convince herself. She felt Sokka's lips trembling slightly and let out another giggle.

'Alright, I'll stop torturing you already!' she joked, trying to sound as normal as possible. She quickly removed her hands from his face. 'Overall, I think you're in pretty good shape.'

'You sound like doctor.' said Sokka as he shakily tied up his hair again.

'Yea, yea. Just call me Doctor Bei Fong. You can be my nurse!' she laughed.

'Right...' Sokka rolled his eyes. 'I'm sorry, but that'll cramp my style.'

Toph sniggered. 'What style? Spirits, you are so full of yourself sometimes.'

'Aw, come on Toph,' said Sokka, wiggling his eyebrows. 'You know that's what you love about me!'

He had expected her to snort or something, saying he was crazy, but all he got was silence. He turned to look at her and she had a very strange look on her face. Only then did he realise that his remark could have been misinterpreted. He lightly smacked his forehead. _I __**really**__ have to think before I_ _talk. There is no saving myself from this one._

'Hey, erm, Toph? We should go back to camp. Katara and Aang are going to freak if they find us missing and, er, yea... we should go and um...' he murmured as he turned towards camp, trying to convince Toph to leave, hoping they could move on and forget this moment.

'No.' said Toph suddenly. She grabbed his wrist, pulled him back. A lot had gone through her mind after his statement. And, frankly, most of it was about him and what she felt for him. He was right. She loved him. She decided to tell him just that, no matter what the consequences were. The opportunity would not present itself again. _I'm going to get it off my chest once and for all._ With a big, determined breath, she began. 'That's not the only reason.'

'Only reason?' Sokka asked. For some reason, his insides were squirming uncontrollably with embarrassment and discomfort and apprehension and even a bizarre sense of hope. Maybe, just maybe, she meant what he thought she did... Or maybe, she was just joking around with him...

'That's... that's not the only reason why... why I love you. I love your sense of humour, I love how you care for everyone you love, I love how smart you are, I love everything about you! The way you smell, the way you laugh, the way you-' she stopped herself. She was freaking him out, she knew it. He had gone all stiff, his breaths were getting deeper and quicker and she could hear his heartbeat speeding up. Her courage started to leave her.

'Look, I _know_ I'm freaking you out. I just wanted you to know... know how I feel about you. _Please. Please_ don't hate me for this...' she started to sniff. The thought of him rejecting her was heartbreaking. 'I know I'm **nothing** compared to Yue and Suki. They're _beautiful_, I'm blind. They're tall and graceful princesses and I'm just a short, violent nobody. Please don't avoid me after this. I just- I-' and she just couldn't speak anymore. She had to go, before he saw her cry again. She released his wrist and turned to leave.

But she couldn't move. The tables were turned now, with him holding onto her wrist. 'Wait.' His voice was oddly throaty and there was a tone in his voice she couldn't quite place. He pulled her closer, until they were just an inch apart. She felt her own heart start to drum at a crazy rate. He put his hand under her chin and gently forced her head up until he was looking at her straight in the eyes. 'I'm so glad you had dared to say it.' She finally figured out what it was in his voice. It was love. 'Because,' he said as he leant in even closer, until their lips were a hairbreadth apart. 'I sure as hell didn't have the guts to do it.' and he closed the distance between them.

She had been **very** right on one thing. His lips _were_ extremely kissable! His hands slid down to her hips and he pulled her even closer, until their bodies were one. Their kiss was filled with so many emotions. _Passion, longing, lust, love._ Oh, and the way he _groaned_ as he attacked her lips... It drove her crazy. Toph closed her eyes and willingly let him take control. Her own hands found their way to his hair and with one hand, she pulled his hair free of the tie and tangled the other in his dark, scented locks. _So this is what bliss is like..._

He gently nibbled on her bottom lip and Toph let out a little gasp. She felt him grin against her lips. The earthbender retaliated by pushing his head so that they were even closer than before, their kiss deeper than she ever dared to imagine. Finally, when death by lack of oxygen was imminent, they pulled away.

'I love you Toph Bei Fong.' he whispered into her ears as she gasped for air, his hot breath tickling her neck. 'I love how brave you are, how you stick up for what is right, how you remain loyal to your friends. I love you **so** much, you-' He kissed her on her swollen lips. 'Have.' Again. '**No**.' Deeper. 'Idea.'

And he pulled her into their deepest kiss yet. He tried to pour everything that he felt for Toph into it. And maybe she felt it, because her knees weakened and she let out a moan that drove him wild.

'Oh. My. **GOD**!' a voice cried and the two lovebirds sprang apart in shock. Behind them were a surprised looking Katara and a smiling Aang. 'You... you two... missing... came looking... I...You- you and- and Toph? I... uh...I-' spluttered Katara.

'I think what she's trying to say is, congratulations.' said Aang. 'How long had you two been kissing before we came along?' he asked, trying to look innocent but failing miserably. A knowing smirk crept onto his face. 'Oh shut it, Aang.' scowled Sokka. 'Make me.' He shot back.

'Aang, if you make _any more_ noise, I will work you so hard tomorrow, I swear, you'll be aching till next week.' threatened Toph. Aang immediately wiped the smile off his face. 'Now go back to camp. I want to hear no more out of you till tomorrow.' she instructed. 'Yes Shi Fu!' said Aang as he scuttered back to camp. 'You know I love it when you do that, right?' said Sokka fondly. 'That's why I do it.' she said, giving him a light kiss on the nose.

Katara finally recovered enough to start speaking. At first, she didn't know _what_ to do; her mind still reeling at the fact her **brother** was kissing **Toph**. Then, she decided to let loose on what had made her come trekking to the ocean side in the middle of the night. 'You two had me **so** **worried**! I _wake up_ and **what** do I find? Both of you **gone** from your beds! Do you have **any** idea what went through my **mind?!** I though you two had been kidnapped or w-' Sokka quickly shushed the enraged waterbender and pulled her into a comforting hug.

'I'm sorry little sister, but I went off to find Toph when I saw her bed was empty. I had **planned** to bring her back straight away, but I guess things didn't quite work out the way I thought they would.' he said as soothingly as possible. 'But now you know we are okay, right? So everything is fine now! Just go back to camp; we'll catch up with you two later, alright?'

Katara opened her mouth to complain but Sokka shot her that big brother look and she sighed. 'Alright. Just don't ever do it again! I was **terrified**!' 'I promise.' said Sokka, giving her a kiss on the forehead. 'Now go back to camp. I still have some things to say to Toph.' Katara smirked. 'Say? More like shove your tongue down her throat!' 'Oh shut it.' growled Sokka, 'We haven't even got that far!'

'Whatever you say...' teased Katara as she turned to walk away. 'Oh, and Sokka?' she added.

'What?'

'Congratulations.' she said, a big smile on her face, before heading back to camp.

Sokka sighed. _Woah, that was a close one._ _Who knew what she would have done if I hadn't calmed her down?_ Probably something along the lines of water whipping him into next week.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around to see Toph. 'Now, where were we?' she asked with a sly smile on her face. 'Oh, I remember.' replied Sokka, his face mirroring her smile. He swept her into a hug before leaning in to reclaim those sweet lips.

**

* * *

**

Woohoo!

My first Avatar fanfic is complete! Once again, many thanks to the fabulous folks who gave me a review!

So was it good? Bad? Loved it? Loathed it? Reviews are loved and I give a big hug to all those who do! Even if you don't have an account! I _know_ Toph was a bit OOC here but she **probably** has those days where she gets all depressed cuz she can't see and she can't quite control herself. That plus the fact Sokka was there... she probably couldn't take it anymore!

I have some ideas for more stories. I plan on putting them on my profile so if you particularly want to read one of the stories, drop me a review and let me know!

Tata till next time!

**Dawnnoondusk**


End file.
